Just-Us-League
by IamBatgirl
Summary: These stories are just a bunch of short stories bundled together, featuring fics from Batflash to HGGL and not just couples but their daily lives, their triumphs, deaths, loss, and so much more.Sample:I looked at him for the last time, the dark knight of Gotham would be no more and the league would not survive, I couldn't survive, how could I? He may not have been Flash, but...
1. Chapter 1: What Makes Batman

**Hey guys these are just a bunch of random stories, poems and other stuff, I'm going to throw together some will entertwine, others will just be random, so please read my author's note a t the beginning so you know if it goes with one of the other stories, I'll let you know if they do;)**

**This first one is just a little Batman poem just to start off, but I'll also air a whole bunch of other characters and couples, like Batflash, but they won't be the only couple showed. I'll show pairings from HawkgirlxGreen Lantern to Shining KnightxVigilante.**

**Hope you guys love them;)**

**Bruce:**

_I am From Gotham_

I am from cold, flickering street lights

I am from dark movie theatres and salty, buttery, popcorn

I am from steral, clean hospitals

I am from dark lamp posts and dark alleys

I am from carnivals and cotton candy

I am from the laughter of my parents

I am from sweet family outings

I am from imagination and happiness

I am from walking down dark alleys with two strong hands grasped around mine

I am from a world full of crime and scum

I am from a world where people talke what they want and leave the others with only painful memories and tears

I am from the loud bang that still echos through my ears

I am from a jacket that was wrapped around my shoulders when the world seemed to fall apart around me

I am from lonely bitter nights staring at a front door waiting for no one to come home

I am from days wasted waiting for a phone call that never came

I am from waiting and waiting for some one to tell me it was all a dream

I am from screaming my throat raw from the nightmares that never end

I am from a world full of darkness

I am from a journey in serach of an unreal light

I am from darkness

I am from vengence

I am from Gotham


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, got caught up in the wonderful world of anime, so here's my next installment of Just-Us-League. This is going to be a little series and is going to continue throughout the course of my little stories, so keep a look out for part two, and so forth. **

**So here it is.**

**I'm a shadow**

Bruce walked in his room on the watchtower, sneaking past Clark, and the rest of the Justice League. Bruce slide down his sleek door, closing his eyes and processing the events that had taken place that night. He couldn't let them know. He couldn't. He wouldn't be able to handle that. He didn't know how to handle that.

Why?

Why?

Fifteen years. It'd been fifteen years, and now he wants to call him.

Now he wants him to come home.

How was he going to explain this to Alfred?

How was he going to just pick up and disappear again? He just began getting use to everything. He liked it here. He actually like here, and Dick was like a little brother to him. How was he going to do it?

He looked at the clock by his plain bed, with his bare walls, and plain life. They didn't really know him though. No one did. No one knew who he really was, not Alfred, not Dick; just him.

He didn't let anyone in, didn't express anything. He was nothing in their eyes. That was just it, he was nothing. He was simply a shadow. And they wouldn't notice if he disappeared, because that's what he's best at…disappearing into the night.

It wouldn't matter. They wouldn't care. He was nothing.

They all had formed this family like relationship with each other, but where did he fit in that metaphor? Clark and Diana were the mom and dad. Jon'zz was the creepy grandfather. Wally was the little boy and Shay was the older sister. Even John had a place, the uncle. But we don't really talk about him being the uncle when it comes to his relationship with Shay.

But where did he fit? That was it, he didn't fit.

He didn't fit anywhere, because if you think about it, if you really think about it. A shadow can't fit in here, because they were all wonderful balls of light, and he was a shadow. He was their opposite. He didn't fit. He just didn't fit.

So maybe, just maybe it was time to leave.

Maybe it was time to disappear.

He didn't fit anywhere, because if you think about it, if you really think about it. A shadow can't fit in here, because they were all wonderful balls of light, and he was a shadow. He was their opposite. He didn't fit. He just didn't fit.

So maybe, just maybe it was time to leave.

Maybe it was time to disappear.

**Hope you guys love it, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Light Bulbs and Lanterns

**So basically this one of its own series of ficlets that I call, wait for the drumroll…-pause for dramatic effect, and **

**Cafeteria Conversations**

**In which it stars our favorite heroes and the random and sometime weird conversations that happen in the cafeteria. So here's the first one, hope you like it;)**

**Summary: Batman's first time being in the JLA's Cafeteria since it became the JLU.**

Light bulbs and Lanterns

"Hey Batz" Batman grit his teeth, rolling his eyes, and inwardly cursing Shayera for making him spend time with people. He would honestly prefer just sitting in front of computer analyzing criminals, plus the whole point of being Batman was to avoid attention. He didn't even want to be here, and he was pretty sure no one else wanted him here, he could tell by the looks he was given. And it honestly didn't even make much sense that he was here, seeing as he only had a cappuccino.

That's not even the worst of it, Shayera ditched him not too long ago making up a faulty excuse and now he's stuck at a table full of people he'd prefer to avoid.

(…) Yet there it was that voice. What the hell did the Flash want now?

"Hey Batz" He's not going to stop. Batman knows this, but still…

"What Flash" He gave, it was better than seeing him whine and pout like a child for hours on end, a cute child, but child none the less.

"Do you know how many Green Lanterns it takes to screw in a lightbulb?"This can't be good, not good at all. He slowly turned towards the man sitting next to him, watching as he opened another package of Oreos.

"Watch it kid," Bruce's eyes wonder over to John who just so happened to be on the other side of him…great.

Wally cocked his head slightly, a smile wide and shining already carved in place, "So Batz do you know?"

Finally he decided to humor the boy, sighing before shrugging and saying, "well it all depends on the type of Green Lantern, if it's someone like Gardener it'd probably take a whole army of lanterns, and then you'd still have a problem," a ghost of a smile flickered briefly across his face, almost reminding him of better times. It only made him smile more due to the fact that said Gardener had been walking by the table as he made the comment.

"What was that, I thought I heard my name, have you jack wads finally realized how magnificent I am," Bruce's face scrunched up at the comment as his mind immediately focused on the words jack wads…or was it supposed to be one word?

"I'm sorry," Bruce looked up from his cappuccino which he'd been glaring at in confusion, as John stared at Gardener, "did you just call us jerk wads?"

Wally just started giggling madly, as realization hit Bruce and he looked over at Wally, finally getting what the boy was getting at, he shook his head. Wally smiled as he glanced at the Bat next to him, "you figured it out didn't you?"

"Childish," he muttered a slight smile flickering over his features, before setting a cold glare on the man who'd apparently insulted him.

John continued to banter with Gardener for a few minutes slowly attracting the attention of Hal and Kyle, before finally turning back to Wally and Bruce, both of whom had been discussing which Green Lantern would win in an Oreo eating contest, a conversation Bruce still doesn't know how he got sucked into debating.

"So Flash how many Green Lanterns does it take to change a light bulb?" this time it was Kyle who had spoken causing the arguing to come to a rest.

A smile spread widely across his face as he finally announced, "none they make their own light," before disappearing in a Flash.

Not long after that Shayera found her way back at the table to find a very, surprisingly, not-so-pissed-Batman. "So what'd I miss" she smiled waiting to be reprimanded or something.

But what came next was a complete surprise to her, "So Shayera," and she would swear to this day that she saw him briefly smile, "Do you know how many Green Lanterns it'd take to screw in a light buld?"

**Hope you guys enjoyed, ideas are always welcomed;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Arkham Files

**Hey guys here is my new addition to this series it's darker that Cafeteria Conversations but it makes its point.**

_**Arkham Files**_

_You take and you take, you blood thirsty beast,  
for nothing can quench your thirst.  
You feed off of insanity and evil-  
you draw to life your own little perfect world,  
but can it be that in these dire times that someone may rise to fight you?_

_Could it be that a man will rise?  
Could it be a man as simple as you and me could rise from the darkness?  
Could it be that someone will be a hero  
A savior?  
_

_Could it be that someone born from darkness  
could it be that a slave to the blackness-  
to vengeance and death  
could it be that darkness can destroy darkness,_

_Oh no that cannot be for only light can destroy darkness-  
for fire cannot destroy fire.  
But what can we do  
when there is no light left in this world,  
Oh what can we do  
when all we have are the shadows  
_

_Oh these shadow feed and corrupt our black souls,  
that take and take,  
and break down the walls  
that we poor people have built up to maintain the façade of society. _

_We the people have all become corrupt in our ways,  
and we the people shall suffer for the lies of peace and justice,  
For the sins that we have littered upon this Earth,  
we the people corrupt by our own insanities._

_The dark knight that rises  
Rises up from the black streets  
of this hellish city may try with all his might,  
but in the end this world will eat him alive.  
In the end he will fall before his king-  
he is only another pawn on the chess board,  
and he will kneel before his king._

_Or he will fall-_


	5. Chapter 5: Arkham Files- Our Kingdom

_Oh Kingdom Come Oh Kingdom Stay  
And please take away  
all these vile deeds  
that have taken siege  
inside my head  
and wipe away the things unsaid  
that have taken root inside my poor sick head  
Come with all your promises  
Full of all your pure sweet morals  
That line your untouched lives_

_Oh Kingdom Come Oh Kingdom Stay  
I've come to pay  
the piper's stead  
Lead on  
we'll follow still  
Oh how I love your merry tune  
Play and play on and on  
Your sweet hollow tune  
to our shallow graves unwritten  
forever etched within these walls_

_Oh Kingdom Come and here this tune  
Oh Kingdom Stay and follow through  
Hollow nights and days unsaid  
Forever written in my head_

_Oh Kingdom Come Oh Kingdom Stay  
the bells that chime  
for time and time  
Concepts and thoughts  
Cannot be grasped-  
this place,_

_Oh this hollow grave  
forever lingers in our heads  
just as insanity carries on  
Like this cold dead song  
It carries on and on  
Mischief echoes in our heads  
the sweet satin red nectar  
that stains these walls  
Everyone here defined by some law  
built on society's view_

_Oh Kingdom Come  
with chains and laws_

_Oh Kingdom Come  
and build these walls  
build them up with brick and stone  
pile them up with stick and bone  
Cover them up with silver and gold  
Oh come now quick and fast  
Oh come now do not pass_

_Oh how these walls  
wish to be free  
Oh how these people wish to scream  
away these chains and rules_

_Oh how their thick red substance pools_  
_all over the sad granite floors_  
_there is no time to look for doors_  
_along these dead corridors_

_Oh Kingdom Come  
with your pens and papers  
we will not give in  
Our freedom will reign  
in or out however you look  
For Kingdom may come  
but kingdom will never be one  
as long as they hold onto their ideals_

_Oh Kingdom Come  
if you so dare  
but do at least prepare  
we will not spare  
Our Kingdom Come  
You will be one  
or you will have none_

_Oh Kingdom if you do get in  
Oh Kingdom if you wish to win  
Oh Kingdom if you dare to come  
will stay with us forever more._

_Oh Kingdom stay  
and play  
with all your pretty little toys  
for all the poor little souls  
trapped within  
the depths of these hollow walls  
up and up high and high_

_And turn our thin layers of milky pale skin  
into purple and blue memory books  
filled with page after page of horrible deeds  
Of people corrupt with society's sins_

_Oh Kingdom do stay  
Oh how I've missed all the times  
that we've had  
filled with all the things that you've done  
All the crimes and deeds past done  
_

_Oh kingdom stay  
and dare to play  
with all the fragile minds  
and souls  
locked in this devil's gate_

_Oh Kingdom stay  
spread the disease  
that you were unable to cure  
we are the incurable  
Oh do try  
But you will find  
the challenge inside_

_Oh Kingdom stay  
we'd miss you so  
all the psychos and inmates will not let you free  
you're here to stay  
and pay your fee_

_Oh kingdom stay  
it's no longer a choice  
and please, please play  
we will use force  
you have no choice_

_Oh Kingdom you will stay_

_Oh Kingdom Come, Oh Kingdom Stay  
hallways lite by the dark starless sky  
Oh here I am to pay my debt_

_The doctors here are ready to collect  
decked out in plain old white  
pens and pads ready for flight  
Scribble scrabble notes and claims  
these castle walls forever chain_

_Insanity shrieks and bellows here  
Addicts and innocent here to pay  
for deeds done outside these cold dead walls  
filled with all those rules and laws  
morals and values are something new  
conflict and trouble brew_

_Oh Kingdom Come Oh Kingdom Stay  
I'm here to pay  
for my sins  
I'm locked away  
forever I stay  
With only you to keep me here  
Oh whatever shall I do_

_You chain me here and feed me well  
But I cannot stand these walls  
Etched with all my violent thoughts  
of things that trouble my tortured soul  
I'm not well  
but then who is?_

_Oh Kingdom Come Oh Kingdom Stay  
You will come  
and you will stay  
Cause you are just like every single soul here  
Filled with such Curiosity_

_Oh but Kingdom don't you know  
that nothing but death shall follow such thoughts  
only a cat shall fall to such trap_

_You and I both small fluffy little kittens  
You and I both Cats  
lost in this world  
Both very very troubled_

_So Kingdom come  
and get some  
So Kingdom stay  
why not play  
You're a cat  
I'm a cat  
You're domesticated  
I'm a Cheshire  
So why not get lost in my wonderland  
Don't you wish to take a peek at last  
You'll find what you seek  
at what lies beyond the looking glass_

_So why not let Curiosity take hold  
So fold to my hand and  
come see the show  
But Kingdom doesn't know  
That a peek is all it takes  
For something to sneak  
into our minds and take root  
For insanity to take hold_

_You and I become the same_


	6. Chapter 6: Batman's Pain

**This has bits of Gotham Knight in it, and Batflash, also this Sam Character, or the person that introduces him to Cassandra is an OC. I'm actually going to introduce him, in the story I'm working on but haven't published yetXD I'll let you know when I publish it, more info on that story on my homepage, just scroll past all the rambling till you see the weird bold speech before you see my stories;) I also added a little hint towards Hush or Batman's brother. Now most of you are probably like 'what the hell is she talking about the goddamn batman ain't got no brother' well actually in some time lines he does. In some timelines Hush is his brother. Some timelines Owlman is his brother, or Lincoln March. I've done my research. Anyway that's what I'm using for this, and in my special story with Sam.**

**Bruce is Gay in my story, and in this just a warning.**

**Background on Sam-**

**Sam Rivera is the son of a Dr. Daniel Rivera who was a scientist working with Wayne industries on special cases involving the Meta-gene and aliens. He worked on a Mars project with Dr. Wayne. Bruce and Sam grew close as their fathers were working. They grew even closer after the deaths of Bruce's parents and Sam's father, who died officially in a lab accident though all evidence pointed towards murder. Bruce and Sam later do get together, unfortunately Sam is murdered when he is seventeen, and Bruce is fifteen. Yes I made Bruce younger on purpose. I hope you guys enjoy;)**

**This is inspired by the song...**

**"Pain"**

**By Three Days Grace**

**And the clip 'Working through The Pain' from the Gotham Knight**

**_Pain, without love_**

_The Pain, was good. It allowed me to know I was alive, it allowed me to suffer; it grounded me. But this path I lead is a path few can follow I understood that from the beginning that I'd be alone on my journey, my mission_.  
**Pain, I can't get enough**

_It drove me, this pain, all ofit, both physical and mental. I fed off of it, drank it in, and turned it on others. I shared my pain with them, and forced then to endure like I had.  
_**Pain, I like it rough**

_I have to remember to hold back, because I always risk the chance of breaking a neck or paralyzing them with a rouge fist, it was all too easy. Thankfully the scum never go soft on me, they keep it challenge, they give me the pain I need to take them down.  
_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_Without this pain, I wouldn't feel a thing. I've been taught over the years to feel absolutely nothing. That's why I trained myself to at least feel this pain, to never forget, to feed off of it. Without this I would not have anything._

**You're sick of feeling numb**

_Everyone has a bad day. One bad day in my line of work can kill. I've had too many bad days. All of those days were spent being a cold lifeless machine, taking on instinct and not caring a single bit._**  
You're not the only one**

_That's when he saw me. He saw the monster inside me, he taught me that I could still feel something. He taught me control, and introduced me to Cassandra. He taught me that I wasn't the only one like this, that I wasn't the only monster in this world. He taught me to make a difference and do something about my pain._

**I'll take you by the hand**

_He introduced me to Cassandra, who in turn taught me to control the pain, taught me to work through it, to endure. She taught me to feel the pain, and accept it, to work past it, and continue on. She taught me how to control the nothing I feel; she taught me to control the monster inside._**  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand**

_I understood this language. I knew how to endure, and push through. Love and compassion were thing I could never understand. What Alfred was trying to teach me, and Lucius and Leslie, their language was not my own. Sam taught me things I could understand._**  
This life is filled with hurt**

_but I did not understand the thing that made Cassandra stand and take the abuse that was dealt on her by her people. I understood what she meant, but I didn't understand how she could do it._**  
When happiness doesn't work**

_I tried it their way for a while, tried to smile again and find the thing that they call happiness, but I could never grasp this concept. I could never truly smile though. All I could grasp was the pain._**  
Trust me and take my hand**

_So I took the leap, and trusted Cassandra and stepped into a new world._**  
When the lights go out you will understand  
**_This new world was not in the light, but in the world of the afterhours. It was a world based on the laws and physics of people that knew nothing about the rules of science and man, instead they made their own._**  
Pain, without love**

_Not many survive on this path. Me and Cassandra's believes clouded the other's and we disagreed. I left, and soon later Sam was murdered in front of me by my own brother._**  
Pain, I can't get enough**

_This was only something else to fuel my rage. It added on, and forced me on a new, even darker path than the one he planned for us. Without Sam, my path was truly one that I would have to travel alone._**  
Pain, I like it rough**

_I met the Joker, and learned a new form of pain. I learned how the world is driven by two distinct forces, order and chaos. I learned that he is a force of nature, and I am an object of man. These are two forces that clash and fight, that are destined to destroy each other._**  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_The pain is refreshing, it washed over me as he hits me again, and I understand it. I get it. I grab his wrist, pulling him backward, knocking his knife out of his hand and into mine. I twist the arm back, kicking him to his knees in front of me. I drive the knife forward. I stop. I blink. I feel nothing. He is shaking beneath my fingers. He feels fear. I feel nothing. I no longer feel the pain._**  
Pain, without love**

_I take him by the hand. I take him in after his world goes dark. I try to teach him. He doesn't understand. He's not from darkness, he brings in the light._**  
Pain, I can't get enough**

_The little bird leaves. He doesn't get it. He moves on and I don't. I keep going, looking for the pain._

**Pain, I like it rough**

_. I take the hit of the bat, letting it smash into my head, the wood shatters; it is mahogany. I dodge their knife strikes. He shows up again. The alien shows up, and tries to bring his light into my city. He doesn't understand what I am trying to teach the scum of this city, he doesn't understand my pain. He throws them around easily, making it as painless as possible. He asks if I am okay, he doesn't understand the pain._**  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_I go to their little clubs, and try to understand their world. These people are gods among men. They hold power, yet they do not act, they are somewhat like me. Yet they do not understand sacrifice. They live by rules of trust and love, things I was never taught. They did not understand pain._

Anger and agony

_He get it better than most. He gets pain like I do he gets it because I failed. He understands because I was too late to save him. Now he's back and he's trying to teach me something that I already know. My second bird is trying to control the darkness, he doesn't understand that you cannot control nature, but he will learn in time._**  
Are better than misery**

_He's trying to push me over for him again. He is trying to shred my ideals apart for a moment for him, and only for him, in some kind of selfish display of love and affection. I find myself doing as he wishes, if not only to teach him the after effects that will take their course._**  
Trust me I've got a plan**

_I take him; I ask him to trust me. He does. I do not trust him. I take him. I take him into my world, he will understand, he is already beginning to understand._**  
When the lights go off you will understand**

_I turn off the lights to his world I submerge him in darkness as I hand him to my brother. He learns of my world. He thrives in it._

Pain, without love

_He doesn't fully understand. He is far too innocent, and I do not believe that I have the right to corrupt that kind of innocence, so I let it flourish in my darkness, and let his light grow stronger. I teach him, and he does not argue._**  
Pain, I can't get enough**

_He was taken from me, yet again, and he was taught pain. He was forced into his teachings like I was, but he did not fall like the second. This third bird moves on, and I am left to watch him grow from a distance._**  
Pain, I like it rough**

_I do not hesitate to take him head on. I feel the pain, I feel nothing at all. I work for a force that he does understand. I worked for him. He teaches me another lesson, but I have learned and I will not be taught again._**  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_I do not stop for the sword the slides in between two of my ribs. I do not stop for the bullet that pierces my chest, nor the one that pierces my gut. I take the pain and push on._**  
Pain, without love**

_I take his hand and shatter it, my eyes are cold. I cannot feel the pain anymore._**  
Pain, I can't get enough**

_He tears down my defenses, and breaks me. The pain is comforting, but it reminds me that I'm still alive._

_I'm still alive._**  
Pain, I like it rough**

_I let him break me, if not only to remind myself that I'm not invincible. I welcome the pain. I welcome the agony._**  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing**

_I watch the blood drip off of me. I stand there and watch it drip to the cold ground. Some of it is mine, some isn't, it's hard to tell anymore. I can hear them calling my name but I don't move, I can't move._**  
Rather feel pain**

_I feel my knees hit the floor. I hear my heart slow. I hit the snow covered ground with his laughter ringing in my ears._

I know (I know I know I know I know)

_I gasp for air. I am alive. I am breathing. I cannot feel the pain._**  
That you're wounded**

_They are here, these gods, and people that I have known during this pathetic life. I see all the birds, the gods, the butler, and the two like me, the two who know my struggle. They see my eyes, they look into my soul but they still don't get it._**  
You know (You know you know you know you know)**

_I don't let any of them help me, as I push past the pain and the injuries that litter my body and stand. I put on my mask and walk out a new man. Pain means nothing._**  
That I'm here to save you**

_I'm stopped by an arm on mine. I'm stopped by the speedster. He looks into my eyes as if he understands, and forces me to see what he does. For a second I see the light._**  
You know (You know you know you know you know)**

_He forces me out of my cave constantly, he tries to make me smile at his jokes. I glare him away, but he always comes back._**  
I'm always here for you**

_When he tells me he'll always be here, I have no doubt in my mind that he will be._**  
I know (I know I know I know I know)**

_I tell him to go away._**  
That you'll thank me later**

_I can't let him see my world. I don't want him in this world. He just doesn't see that I'm doing this for him. He doesn't see that I'm shutting him out for his own good._

Pain, without love

_Pain is all I need._**  
Pain, can't get enough**

_I convince myself this daily, as I slowly bring the knife to my arm and sink it into my pale skin._**  
Pain, I like it rough**

_I dodge his hit, bringing my own fist to collide with his face, over and over and over until a hand stops mine, it's the speedster again._**  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_I send a kick to his wrist knocking the gun from his hand. Another person comes in from behind me, he stabs me. I use my elbow to hit his gut, the pain fuels me forward. I lose balance for a moment as a hit knocks me to the ground._**  
Pain, without love**

_I am bleeding, again. I don't think I'll make it this time._**  
Pain, I can't get enough**

_I continue to drag myself, help will take forever._**  
Pain, I like it rough**

_Someone takes over my broken form, I can't move to defend myself._**  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_I close my eyes as he strikes, over and over and over._**  
Pain, without love**

_I wake to bright, blinding sunlight, and a freckled face hovering just above mine with wide, worried green eyes._**  
Pain, I can't get enough**

_When I try to force him away again, he laughs and runs to my side in a blur of red. He takes my hand and kisses it softly on the knuckles, before working his way up my arm and neck until he reaches my lips, I don't stop him. I don't stop as he promises to kiss away the pain, because I know he can._**  
Pain, I like it rough**

_Luthor becomes president, and I am forced in front of him on live television, mask fallen to the side of me as I'm forced to my knees._**  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_He puts the gun to a red head's temple, and pulls the trigger while I am held back._**  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_In return I feel nothing but this pain as I put a bullet in Luthor's brain._**  
Rather feel pain**

_My fault, all of it, my fault. This pain that I feel is my penance. I deserve the pain_

_````Pain was a good substitute, because it was all I deserved.```````_

**_Hope you guys enjoyed it, and sorry for the wait, my house...well...it kind of, sort of caught on fireXD Yeah, I'm still in a hotel but I finally got some time to write this;) Enjoy, I have more lined up, but I actually typed this one, I hope my mom doesn't wake up and catch me doing this...pray for me;)_**

**_Still reviews are always welcome, I love to hear your comments, have any questions I'll willingly answer, just ask;)_**


	7. Chapter 7: Waiting for Batman

**Hey guys, I'm trying to update quickly, but my summer homework is still sort of glaring at me from across the room, only a week left, where has the time gone? I just can't wait for my house to be finished, I'm sick of the hotel, except for the pool, and fitness room, I like those;) I like the new paint job done though;) My inner artist is squealing with joy.**

**Anyway I decided to do little glimpses of the Justice League's feelings towards a certain Dark Knight. You'll get to see how each member of the league falls in love with him in their own ways. **

**This is a one-sided SuperBat fic, so if you don't like it, just skip it and wait for the next chapter. I hope you guys like it;)**

We waited for what felt like years. We waited to see him come back out with that ridiculously stubborn, blank face of his, or maybe this time he'll grant us the honor of seeing one of his infamous smirks and give us all a glare for doubting him. I prayed for a smile, but I knew it was never going to happen and I wasn't about to push him.

I waited for him.

I waited to know if he was okay. I waited to see him, those startling blue eyes that held a darkness that is blacker than space itself. I waited for that sleek raven haired face, and strong muscles, all of which never seemed to age even with the passing of time and stress built up on his shoulders.

I waited because I can admit it to myself; I will admit it- I cannot live without him.

I know that the league would fail without him, despite the fact that Flash held us to our morals people forget that he keeps us to our humanity, he keeps us in check. He makes sure we understand that we don't have a right to take power from others, that we aren't invulnerable. He reminds us all that death is inescapable. And as morbid as that sounds, it is a necessary thing in our line of work, with all our powers and godly intentions. He reminds us that we are human in more ways than one.

But I cannot live without him for a different reason than the others, or at least I hope it's a different reason. I could not live without seeing those startling icy blue eyes that look directly into my soul. I could not live without his smirk, or glare, or frown, or those stupid snarky remarks. I wouldn't last a day without him.

I would lose all control of myself without that snappy wit. I would lose it, if his strong will died, if he were truly broken. I wouldn't last a day because I know that without him, my will would give out. I wouldn't last a day because as much as I hate to admit it sooner or later he won't be there to save me anymore.

Still we waited. I waited for what felt like hours and hours, and now that I look, it has been two hours. That doesn't sit well for me, and I'm about to just throw away his instructions and fly in after him, because I can't wait anymore. I have to know he's alright. Yet I also knew that I would wait for him forever if I have to, for more than one reason.

And then just like that after centuries of waiting the door peeled back slowly and we held our breaths for him and only for him. Only this time he didn't glide into the room as usual. This time there was no smirk or blank face. This time he stumbled out like a drunken man.

Half of his mask was burned off, and bits were melting into his tan face. A huge lash slid down the other side of his face and down his neck, and down his back. Huge lashes lined his torso and back and legs and arms, and everywhere. He was covered in lashes and burns. The deepest cut went right across his chest, over the symbol that stood more than just vengeance to us all.

His cobalt blue eyes met mine for a moment before he was falling forward, falling. I shot forward and caught him gently. I caught him and I didn't want to let him go, because he looked so fragile. I knew he wasn't but he looked it, he looked so very fragile and I felt like I would break him, if I made the wrong move.

I refused to let him go as we teleported to our castle in the sky. I just kept looking at his beautiful face, his. I prayed that I wouldn't be left without him, because that wouldn't have been fair, not after everything he's done for this world.

It was only when the familiar monitors and faint glow of space came into view that I finally let the doctors take him from me, when I was able to watch his hand fall limply to his side. It broke my heart. His eyes were hidden behind his lids, unable to keep open, his charred skin, paling at each passing moment. I slowly let myself weep.

I was stuck waiting again. I waited and waited by his side and I didn't move; I refused to move. I waited and waited for hours. I would wait for as long as he needed me to.

I wouldn't make myself move, not until I saw him open his eyes, not until I knew for sure that he would be alright. I couldn't move until I saw those bright cobalt eyes, and smirk settled on his flawless features. I would wait for him.

From here I would see him. From here I listened to the steady beep of the monitors confirming that he was alive, but that wasn't enough for me. I tuned in with all my senses until I was listening to his actual heart beating strong. I relaxed for the first time in hours. He was strong even when he was weak he was strong.

He was a force of nature, strong when broken, and never fully gone. He would never fully be broken, I knew that, I prayed for that. And in this moment all I wanted to do was hold him. I wanted to hide him away from the world and tuck him under my cape. I wanted to make sure nothing ever harmed him again, because he already knew too much about pain.

But I know that you can never capture nature, you can never hold it back and keep it safe. It, he, will always be exposed, vulnerable. I will always hate that fact, but I will never say a thing. I will watch him from a distance, as a friend and I will silently hurt every time he hurts. And I will always be here for him, waiting.

I'd wait forever if I need to, because that was the thing about loving someone like Batman, like Bruce; you were always waiting for him.

**Next one up with be Batflash;)**

**Let me know what you guys want after Batflash;) Anyway Peace Love and Joy are thrown out the window for Blood death and destruction. I wish you all the best of fatalities;)**

**P.S REVIEWS *Whispers creepily* Are good;)**


End file.
